


Without hope, without witness, without reward

by PuddingTyan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTyan/pseuds/PuddingTyan
Summary: Lilith comes to Spellman's house for help, but it's ain't gonna be as the same as in serial.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Without hope, without witness, without reward

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first work. I really hope you'll enjoy it and I won't desapoint you.

The sun was setting when the doorbell broke the silence in the spellman's house. Redhead went to open this annoying door. Seems like this world won't give her a permission to take a rest even for one minute from all of this crazy stuff, that happening last times. When the door opened Zelda was greeted by a pair of blue painfully familiar eyes that were hiden by black glasses. Without any greatings they went to the main room and stood in front of the stairs.  
"Lilith, what in the heaven are you doing here? What's wrong?" Said Zelda while taking another puff of cigarette.  
"You know very well". Lilith took her black glasses off and continued. " Lucifer walks free". She said this phrase in almost a whisper. "Don't you think he'll take a vengeance upon us? The Dark Lord is not known to forgive and forget. I've already received a threat, I need asylm". Clear blue eyes were staring at Zelda, praying for help.  
"How dare you after everything that happened last year, after everything that happened between us, after you just left me here..." So much pain and sadness was in last phrase. "...You've just came to my house and know asking me to help you?! I prayed to you every single day! I begged for your help! And what have you done? Nothing! You just left me alone..." Burning salty tears streamed down Zelda’s cheeks. She couldn't believe, that all of it is real. Redhead told her own self, that she hated Lilith. She truly wanted to, but could she? Was it really possible for Zelda to hate her? No. She just couldn't. After everything they came trough together she just couldn't help herself to stop all her feelings to Lilith.  
"I...Zelda..." Only when Zelda looked at Lilith she saw, that Lilith was crying too.  
"I..." Lilith tried to tell her this, but those words, that she was going to say were so painfull. "I love you".  
Silence. Dead silence surrounded the whole house. After something about one minute Zelda broke this silence: her soft lips gently touched the lips of brunette. Lilith pulled her closer and both women felt so comfortable, so good in each others arms. Lilith went a little back this way she broked kiss. And again here came silence. There are to many thing, that both of them can and even want to say right now, but they're ain't gonna to spell them. 'Cause now everything is on it's place, everything is right. No matter all the danger they are facing this time. Not Lucifer, not stupid pagans, no one can stole their moment of happiness.  
"Without hope, without witness, without reward, I love you, Zelda Spellman".  
"And I love you, Lilith".


End file.
